


(Podfic of) Lesser Angels by Gwyneth

by chemm80



Category: Justified
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bulletville, Tim gets the chance to know Raylan a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Lesser Angels by Gwyneth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lesser Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141150) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



Cover by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** 00:26:07

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Lesser%20Angels%20by%20Gwyneth.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
